Conventionally, processing circuit may include a central processing unit (CPU) that has a CPU activity monitor that can be updated via a software task, indicating that the CPU is functioning and that the code thread is working The activity monitor may be used to determine when the CPU is inactive and may communicate such information to a power management system to reduce power, clock speed, or other parameters of the CPU or other circuitry to reduce power consumption.